1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video by using intra prediction.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing higher resolution or higher quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the higher resolution or higher quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Image data of a spatial domain is converted into coefficients of a frequency domain by using frequency conversion. A video codec divides an image into blocks of predetermined sizes for rapidly performing the frequency conversion, and performs discrete cosine transformation (DCT) on every block to encode the frequency coefficient of the block unit. It is easier to compress the coefficients of the frequency domain than the image data of the spatial domain. In particular, since image pixel values in the spatial domain may be represented as predicted errors through inter-prediction or intra-prediction of the video codec, a large amount of data may be converted to 0 when performing the frequency conversion on the predicted errors. The video codec reduces a data amount by substituting data that is continuously and repeatedly generated with small-sized data.